


The Trip 旅程

by Suai1201



Series: 球二博闪【Barrison】【Harry/Barry】ABO系列 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ABO, M/M, Pregnancy, Travel on Earth—2
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:23:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suai1201/pseuds/Suai1201
Summary: 这只是一段小小的家庭伦理剧场。话说有人讲闪电侠其实就是个超英设定的家庭伦理剧啊，这么说我这次的文章很贴近原著主题咯（What？）最初的灵感应该是来自这首歌《启程》“想到达明天 现在就要启程只有你能带我走向未来的旅程想到达明天 现在就要启程你能让我看见黑夜过去天开始明亮的过程”某天无意间听到这首歌，立刻就想到了Harry和Barry这两人。他们两个大概属于经历风浪后才意识到平淡是真的那种情侣吧。“你能让我看见黑夜过去，天开始明亮的过程。”在Barry经历了这么多残酷的事情以后，我觉得他需要一个在精神上，心灵上，智慧上都能守护他却不会因为感情而继续向他索取的人来陪伴他摆脱那些黑暗走向新的未来。Harry是个体贴但是独立的人。他不需要什么事情来证明自己的重要性，他自信且人格完整，他把闪电侠看成一个朋友一样平等对待，因此闪电侠的身份不会给他造成什么太大的负担。所以我真的认为这两个人是可以白首偕老的那种CP，也许不像初恋一样浓烈，但更多地是相濡以沫的互相照拂。我还是挺喜欢这种暖暖的故事的。





	The Trip 旅程

**Author's Note:**

> 一直想给Harry/Barry写文，我写了不少EoBarry，但是当我想写Harry/Barry的时候却找不到切入点，找不到一个好的平衡点来平衡Harry世界中Barry和Jess的地位，直到我看到 @frieda 搬运的那张TCGG小电影的剧照截图。讲真那张图真的有点魔性。但是我立刻就开了一个很毁三观的脑洞，是的我想我这个脑洞的打开方式不太对。但是写完后我自己还挺喜欢的，这个故事总共有三篇，是个ABO世界的故事。如果你能接受警告中的事项，欢迎品尝这个系列的故事。

这是他们自驾旅行的第三天。实际上，作为一个极速者，乘坐交通工具对Barry不是什么好的体验。但是鉴于开车的是他的伴侣，他也不能抱怨什么，毕竟是他提议这次旅行的。

他们在地球二的英格兰岛，这里是著名的沙漠公路旅游胜地，具有开阔的平原和大量史前植物遗迹，巨石被风沙雕琢了上千万年形成各种巨大的形态奇异的雕塑，自然的鬼斧神工造就的奇迹是这个地球宝贵的遗产。每年成千上万的家庭和情侣开着各种房车在环绕岛屿的宽广公路旅行，这一路经历风沙，云霞，暴雨和雷电，广播里收听着著名的英格兰沙漠电台，人们在旅行中洗礼灵魂，升华感情。

对于工作狂Harry难得应允的假期，Barry更想在亚特兰蒂斯的海岛上潜水或者躺在沙滩上晒太阳。  
但Harry对海鲜过敏，而且Harry说他懒得一天擦十遍防晒油。

Harry仔细的筛选他们的目的地，推翻了好几个方案。直到Barry再也无法忍受。  
“为什么我们就不能来一场说走就走的旅行呢？”

“不，我不喜欢浪费时间去犹豫该走哪条路或者跟土著唠嗑来获取导游信息，以及我不喜欢意外。”

“哦，Harry，得了，我是个极速者，我是说，我们能发生什么意外呢？任何意外都快不过我的反应啊！”

Harry皱着眉叉起腰，还想反驳。  
“现在我在旅行计划中随便抽一张，抽到哪里我们就...”

“我们去英格兰！”Harry突然决定。  
“什么……英格兰？！”Barry简直有点抓狂。

“Harry，那是公路旅行的地方，你要开车自驾游吗？”

“对，没错，我从来没去过那里，而且你在你的地球上绝对见不到那么多史前植物，听说那里的银河一夜会变化三种颜色，我一年半前做过一个详细的行程，但因为时间问题取消了，没错，我觉得英格兰岛是个好选择。”

Barry揉搓着自己的头发，有些无奈又有点心烦意乱。

“你知道坐汽车对极速者来说不是什么好的体验吧？况且公路旅行太累了...我们就不能找个地方放松一下吗...”

Harry把桌上的旅行计划收起来，关闭了全息屏幕的地图。

“你总不能旅行的时候也做闪电侠，你该时不时的体验一下普通人的生活Barry，尤其是你的伴侣是个普通人情况下。不如就从不使用神速力收拾行李开始吧。我去预定酒店机票然后把实验室的工作安排好，别忘记带抑制剂。”Harry转身离开，快速的消失。

Barry不想让Harry扫兴，实际上他想告诉Harry他不需要抑制剂了。但他说不出口，如果一个alpha需要别人提醒才能发现自己omega的变化，那是很伤自尊的事情，所以Barry什么也不会说，他开始收拾两人的行礼，没有使用神速力，这花了他很久时间，期间Harry来检查三次，然后每次都发现他忘记带某样重要的东西。

他们飞了几个小时后在英格兰岛落地。  
Harry在机场办理了租车手续。他们的座驾是一辆十分复古的奔驰跑车，红色的车身漆色斑驳。Barry不知道这辆车是故意做旧还是真的像他看起来那么旧。

“嘿，我以为你会租一辆房车，或者我们可以租一辆你平时开的捷豹，这个车看上去不怎么舒服...”

Harry无奈的一笑，拍了一下车门，“伙计，去英格兰岛就要开这样的车才对味，这边的汽车基本都是这种仿古汽车，房车就免了，我们住汽车旅馆会更舒服，我不喜欢在车里...睡觉，英格兰岛的汽车旅馆很有特色，听说他们的情侣房可以选择主题。”  
Barry这下真的是强颜欢笑了。

汽车旅馆...不管听起来怎么浪漫，Barry知道自己现在的状态下，汽车旅馆里残留的那些alpha的信息素味道会让他心烦意乱，他现在比往常更加敏感。但木已成舟，现在他也没有别的选择了。  
他们就这样开始了为期七天的英格兰环岛公路旅行。

旅行的第三天，Barry就觉得有点难熬了，倒不是说旅行安排的不好，实际上Barry还挺喜欢英格兰岛的。最起码这跟他地球的英格兰完全不同。  
不能使用神速力确实有些别扭，但不至于不能忍受。他现在即便不使用神速力，也会比原来更加容易饥饿，甚至经常容易低血糖，他的代谢一定发生了很大的变化，也许是激素的原因，他一边吃着巧克力条一边想。这样一来他就彻底放弃了使用神速力的念头，最起码能让他的血糖稳定下来。

Harry发现了Barry的异样，口味的改变，没有使用神速力也大的惊人的胃口，甚至需要半夜起来加餐。但Harry不是那种敏感的alpha，身为一个科学家，理性的头脑让他压抑着一些alpha的本能，他不喜欢那些残存的被称作生物本能的东西。

“我们可以通过很多别的方式来表达感情和依赖，而不是通过味道引诱或者屈从于直觉，人类在进化，我认为生物本能在现代社会越来越淡化了，它不会胜过来自于大脑的理性判断。”Harry曾经这样讨论过alpha和Omega的关系。

在没被标记以前，Barry无比该死的赞同Harry的观点。但是自从被Harry标记后，他就发现这些观点完全他妈的不成立啊！他根本没办法抗拒那些“生物本能”，他的心情和情绪总是随着体内激素水平波动，被alpha的信息素深深影响，但Barry嘴上从来不承认，也努力表现出最大的理智之类的，有时候他怀疑Harry在标记他后还会像以前一样理智冷静吗？但Harry并没有表现出跟以前有什么不同，Barry只能苦恼的认为也许标记对alpha的影响没有对Omega大。凯特琳曾经揶揄Harry是一个像极了beta的alpha。

“嘿，你还好吗？这是第五根巧克力棒了，你不能再吃了Barry，除非你想30岁就得糖尿病。”  
Barry一边舔干净手指上的巧克力一边笑着说，“最近很容易饿，我只是想垫一下肚子，你说我们还有三个小时才到酒店。”  
“没错，不过如果你饿了我可以开快一点。大概两个半小时就到了。”

“那太好了。”Barry伸了个懒腰，“你介意我在车上睡一会吗？你自己开车没问题吧？”  
Harry皱了一下眉。“你很困？你昨晚很早就睡了，甚至浪费了我特意为你选的星战主题房间，我本来以为我们最起码要来两次才够本……”

Barry用食指蹭了一下鼻尖，挪动了一下屁股，“抱歉，我真的太困了，实际上我想我们没必要订主题房间了，太贵，华而不实，而且你白天开车我希望你能多休息……”

本来打算起步的Harry突然把车子熄火。他眯着眼睛盯着Barry，眼里充满狐疑，蓝色的虹膜正对着晨光，反射出奇异的光，嘴唇因为干燥的空气有点开裂，没有打理的下巴冒出青色胡茬。

虽然不会承认，但alpha的生物本能提醒他他的Omega有什么不对劲。尤其是Barry刚才那个小动作，一般情况下那是心虚的表现。

“究竟出了什么问题？你不喜欢我的安排？如果你觉得公路旅行太累了，我们可以在鹦鹉螺酒店多住几晚，或者可以直接坐飞机回去。”

Barry坐直身体，有点不安的抚了一下跟Harry同款的夹克，不同的只是里面卫衣的配色。“不，Harry，你的行程安排的很好，我很喜欢……我只是，我想，可能是身体不适，有可能是这里的气候……”

“究竟怎么了？”

Harry打断Barry，眉头皱的更紧。让Barry吃惊的是Harry突然凑近他的脖子，用力的闻着。Harry从来没这么做过，Barry惊呆了，甚至下意识的推开了他的alpha。

“你做什么，Harry？”

“你信息素的味道变了，不明显，但是不太一样了，发生了什么，Barry，你病了？还是吃了什么药？”

终于，Barry想，他还以为他的alpha永远不会发现呢。

“嗨，别紧张好吗Harry，实际上我确实有事想告诉你，不如我们到鹦鹉螺再说……”  
Barry话音没落就看到了Harry脸上一系列表情的变化。年长的男人先是进皱着眉头思考着什么，然后他好像明白了什么似得眉头展开，眉毛上挑，嘴唇微微张开，他的眼神透出不可思议和惊慌，目不转睛的盯着Barry。

“哦，我的天呐……”Harry几乎用气声叹到。

Barry突然脸烧的通红，额头冒出了细密的汗珠，即便没使用神速力他也感到时间凝固了。

“你……Bar……你……”  
Barry不知道他此刻应该露出笑容还是应该显得不知所措，毕竟这完全是计划之外的意外。

而Harry讨厌意外。

“没错，我怀孕了Harry……”Barry小声说，“我没有告诉你，是因为，你知道的，他们都说这件事要由alpha自己发现才好。”

Harry突然把头扭向正前方，带着惊讶的表情，然后慢慢又皱起眉头。短暂的沉默，车里安静极了，他们甚至能听到彼此的呼吸声。  
“Damn！”Harry突然拍了方向盘一下，发出沉闷的啪声。

这一下好像打在Barry心上，他身体微微抖了一下，他知道这个意外完全是他的错，他甚至在脑中想过一万遍Harry并不想要这个孩子的结果，但是伴侣刚才的举动还是让他很难接受。一股怒气在他心里升起，想到他们结合以来Harry对他各种迟钝的反应，以及毫不商量的安排了这场劳累地公路旅行而完全没注意到他多次暗示。

而现在，他的alpha知道了他们之间有了孩子，却只说了一句……  
“Damn？你是什么意思？你想说的只有一句Damn？”Barry提高声音，质问到。  
Harry吸了一口气，好像在努力控制情绪。

“这完全是不该发生的Barry！那次成结是个意外，你肯求我让你快点渡过发情期，因为你正忙着对付那个难缠的叫影子骑士的家伙，你说过你会处理好的，但现在你告诉我你怀孕了……”

Barry无需Harry指责也知道是自己搞砸了，但是Harry的语气让他既委屈又生气，他们在谈论一个孩子，而Harry的语气像Barry闯了什么大祸。  
“没错，我知道是我搞砸了，听着，如果你不想要这个孩子，我不会给你增加负担的，但你不能说这件事是damn……”

“你在胡说什么Barry？”Harry现在的表情是完全的不可思议了。  
“我并没有说不想要这个孩子，但我们现在讨论的不是谁来抚养孩子的问题，而是我们从来没谈过关于孩子的问题，从来没有！你总是忙着扮演英雄，你甚至一分钟也离不开施展神速力，你不是个普通的Omega，Barry，我们甚至不清楚神速力会对胎儿产生什么样的影响，而且我们现在生活在不同的地球，基本上我们只在你发情期那几天才在一起，我们甚至没组成家庭……”

Barry打断越来越激动的伴侣。  
“够了，Harry，我直到我们从来没讨论过孩子的问题，我知道你没有准备或者你不想这个孩子，我不会给你增加负担的，我一分钟可以做完别人一小时做不完的事情，我可以照顾好自己和孩子，甚至还有时间去做闪电侠。”

Harry不断的摇头，眉头拧成一个疙瘩。  
“你真是无知的可怕，Barry Allen。”

Barry彻底愤怒了，他忍受这个傲慢又自以为是的伴侣太久了。

“我无知？那你又有什么高见？你甚至发现不了我身体的变化！Harrison，你根本不是一个称职的alpha，要不是那时候一连串的意外和巧合，你根本不会标记我，从头到尾我不过也是你人生的意外。所以你不想跟我有孩子我并不奇怪！”

“也许我不是个称职的alpha，你说的没错，我没自信能驾驭像你这么强大的Omega，毕竟我只是个普通人，而你是闪电侠。但你别忘了我是个父亲，我知道拥有一个孩子意味着什么，而你不知道。养育一个孩子不是你可以用神速力解决的问题，Allen！”

一时间两人都不再说话，Harry生气的把头扭向车窗，一只胳膊肘撑在车门上，手在额头上不断划过，脸色像生锈的金属，又涩又沉重。Barry把头扭向另一边的车窗，看着外面远处广阔的沙砾土地和巨大的怪石，一只手托在鼻子下，不知道是因为生气还是生理反应，他竟然有些反胃。  
“我不敢相信你居然听信那些Omega的说法，居然相信必须由alpha亲自发现Omega怀孕胎儿才能平安这种鬼话。你应该第一时间告诉我，那我就不会安排这趟旅行了，你的身体承受不了这样疲劳的旅行。”  
Harry声音沙哑的说道。

“怀孕的Omega没有你想象的这么脆弱。”Barry反驳到，他还想说什么但张开嘴后又把话吞回肚子。

“你真是无知者无畏，Allen。”Harry脸色沉重的摇着头说。

我们在鹦鹉螺休息一天然后乘飞机回去。如果你觉得身体哪里不对劲立刻让我知道。”

Harry再次发动车子，驶上了宽阔的高速路。

Barry的一只手放在小腹部，没有搭话，大脑一片空白，他的内心对这个孩子有所期待，这是Harry的孩子，而他爱这个男人，信任这个男人，即便身为伴侣他们没能每时每刻在一起，但他还是会无条件的相信Harry对他的感情。  
但是现在，预料之外的孩子却成了他们在一起之后最大的嫌隙。

Harry说的不无道理，他有太多问题需要解决，有太多不确定的因素，他甚至不知道自己能不能胜任父母的角色。但他能放弃这个意料之外的孩子吗？也许不是不能，而是他不想。Barry知道Harry是个十分有责任心的父亲，如果他能接受这个孩子，一切也许完全不同。  
他们在鹦鹉螺酒店下榻，这座坐落在伦敦中心古老而著名的酒店不负盛名，它由前英格兰王朝一座皇室宫殿改造而成，酒店造型奇特，其中最中间的一栋建筑最为有名，远远看去像一个巨大的暗红色鹦鹉螺，这个名字也就流传开了。这算得上英格兰岛上最好的酒店了，人人都说不到鹦鹉螺，不算游了英格兰。

如果Barry和Harry之间没发生这件意外，他们将会在这里渡过一段非常愉快的时间，酒店里盛大的主题晚会和小型赌场，影院，免税店，温泉泳池，古化石博物馆，歌剧院，古典戏剧应有尽有，它几乎能满足世界各地游客的各种需求。

但今天热闹不属于Barry，他们开了一个套房，Harry给他叫了用餐的客房服务，叮嘱他多休息就出去了。Barry没有多问，吃完饭就睡了冗长的一觉。等他再醒来，发现Harry坐在房间的沙发上打盹，身边的茶几上放着许多瓶瓶罐罐。

Barry轻轻起身走到Harry身边，他拿起桌上的瓶子，原来Harry不知从哪里买了一些妊娠初期需要服用的微量元素和常备药品，还有些可以促进胎儿发育的营养品。

Barry鼻头一酸，感到心里暖暖的，之前因为争吵而不快的心情变得轻松很多。他坐在茶几另外一边的沙发上，看着伴侣拖着疲惫的身躯斜躺在窄小的沙发上打盹，只是为了不打扰自己休息。Barry从没见过Harry如此疲惫，他突然意识到Harry已经不年轻了。这个男人总是打着十二分的精神应对一切，他的实验室，竞争对手，那些转化人，甚至被大猩猩绑架过，更不用说遭遇极速这种野兽让他不惜穿越多重宇宙去寻求帮助。经历了险些失去女儿的折磨，现在Jess又成了极速者，他每天除了管理实验室还要随时关注Jess的动向，确保女儿的平安。  
Harry的坚强让他看起来总是精神百倍，他独有的那种睿智和果断以及alpha的身份让他成为一个可靠的领导和伴侣，以至于Barry总是习惯性的依赖他的支持和帮助，却忘了他的伴侣身上肩负了多重的负担。

现在，他也成了Harry沉重的负担之一了。

Barry感到自责。都是因为他的大意把两人逼到了这进退两难的境地。

他陷入沙发里，深深地叹了口气。

Harry突然醒来，像做了噩梦一样在沙发上惊醒，转头看到了Barry。  
“嘿，你什么时候醒的？”Harry伸展着僵直的身体，扭动脖子来缓解酸疼。

Barry笑着说，“我刚刚睡醒。”他拿起放在茶几上的药瓶，“这是为我买的？”

Harry扶了扶眼镜，没有说话只是点点头。

“谢谢……”

alpha没有答腔，拿起桌上两个瓶子递给Barry。“这两种你现在就需要吃，可以缓解疲劳。”说完又拿起一个小盒包装的药，“这个每天早晨空腹吃，可以缓解反胃和妊吐，当然如果你需要的话。如果没有不适就不用吃。其他的都是营养素，每天吃一次作为补充，你的代谢速度快，保险起见还是等回去找专家检查测算之后再确定用量，我想Snow离开前肯定留下了你的身体数据，不知道Cisco能否找到她回来帮忙……。”

Harry一口气交代完，身体才放松下来，抱起双臂。Barry什么也没说只是盯着Harry看了好一会，直到Harry被盯的皱起眉头。

“怎么？有什么问题？”

Barry突然催动神速力，快速的拿了一杯水然后吃掉了Harry让他吃的所有药片，就在Harry一眨眼的功夫。  
“没问题，看，已经都吃完了。”Barry挑眉露出一个微笑。

Harry没有表示满意，而是用手比划着说道，“嘿，我们讨论过了，你现在最好别随便使用神速力。我们需要很多检查来确定神速力不会对胎儿产生副作用！”

“所以你关心这个孩子？”

Harry的样子有点抓狂，他从沙发上站起来，手插在腰上对着Barry想说什么，却两次话到嘴边咽了回去。

Barry也突然站了起来，抱住伴侣吻了上去。他用力的贴着Harry的身体，想要感受alpha的体温和味道。对方很快开始回应他的吻，并加上力度回吻过来。他们彼此都如此投入和用力，以至于Barry很快就感到了呼吸困难。他们的双手在彼此身上肆意游走，Harry甚至把手放到了他的臀部揉搓。Barry知道他必须停下来了。

该死，他现在多么希望能跟他的alpha痛痛快快大干一场，可是恐怕他没有这种机会了。他主动停下了这个吻，两人的唇瓣都被吸的有些红肿。

Barry感到前所未有得失落和空虚，还有歉意，因为他的原因，两人的关系可能会发生质的改变，而这本来应该是他们共同来决定的事。

“我很抱歉我搞砸了一切。你说的对，这一切确实十分damn。我想知道你真实的想法，Harry，无论你是怎么打算的，我希望你诚实的告诉我。”

Harry抱起Barry，向床边走去，他把Omega放到床上躺着，自己也侧在一旁。

“Barry，你还记得在地球一，Jess离家出走的那次吗？我找了她好几天却没找到，生气和担忧简直快逼疯我。我回到你的实验室，告诉你我不知道我做了什么，我不知道她会不会永远不原谅我做过的事。”

“你安慰我说，我只是做了一个父亲应该做的事情，保护自己的孩子。”

“一个父亲应该做的事是非常可怕的责任，不是那种你无法承担或者想要逃避的责任，而是那种你想要做到极致却总是棋差一招，你战战兢兢如履薄冰，因为你的每一个决定，每一个选择都可能改变孩子的一生。”  
Harry垂下眼睑，茂密的睫毛形成一个暗色的阴影，反衬着他苍白的皮肤。

Barry握起Harry的手，用力地握着，想要用力量来告诉他的伴侣他明白他说的事情。

“Tess死后，Jess成为我这一生最关心的事情，我在世界上唯一的亲人，我和Tess的血脉，我人生的希望之光，我的快乐之源。没有她我就没有生存的意义，直到我有了你，你们俩是我在这世界的牵挂。”

Barry用力握着伴侣的手给与回应。Harry的表情变得十分柔软，与他平日的刻板和暴躁截然不同。

“Jess被zoom抓走的时候，我曾无数遍告诉自己，我肯定能救她出来，无论用什么方法，什么手段，我必须救她。因为我不敢想象如果失去她我会怎么样。Barry，你能理解吗，我甚至不敢去有这种想法，因为哪怕这样想一秒钟，失去她的恐惧就会把我击垮，如果我垮了那Jess就死定了。我本想把这世界上最好的东西都赋予她，让她的生活里只有幸福，但因为粒子加速器的失败创造出来的怪物却险些让我失去她。那种自责和悔恨我不能承受第二次。”

“现在一切都过去了，zoom死了，Jess成了极速者，我本以为我可以不用那么担心。但我发现我根本控制不了我自己，我知道我该放手Barry，但我做不到。我常在夜里梦到zoom和那蓝色的闪电，梦见他抓捕Jess，即便她拥有神速力也不能幸免。我担心那些转化人，我担心那些罪犯和随时发生的意外，我担心Jess与转化人和罪犯之间的战斗，不知道谁可能会是下一个zoom……”

“我太恐惧了，Barry，我不是不在乎我们的孩子，我只是太在乎，我不能……我太担心失去，我无法战胜这恐惧，Bar……”

Harry无法继续下去，他的内心像坠入了一个铅块后被抛进水里，那些过往的经历总是无时无刻想要冲出他努力伪装的平静，试图把他拖进令人窒息的恐惧中。

他永远恐惧，永远担心，他受尽折磨。这些除了他自己没人能体会到。

Barry无需Omega和alpha之间的连接就能感受到Harry现在的担忧和恐惧。Barry知道对方本打算把这些秘密和伤疤带进坟墓，而如今却不得不揭开伤疤露出血肉向他坦白一切，这样让Barry感到更加自责。  
“没关系，Harry，我们还有时间来考虑孩子的问题。一切都是我的责任，我让你陷入了两难的境地。其实我甚至也从没有考虑过孩子的问题，我忽略了你已经有了Jess，你是否想要有另外一个孩子不是我可以替你做的决定。我真的很抱歉，Harry。我想我们可以给彼此多一些时间来考虑这个问题，然后一起做出决定，好吗？”

Harry点点头，把Barry揽进怀里，深深地吸了一口Omega的味道。

“我感觉你的信息素好像掺杂了椰子的味道，也许是个男孩。”

Barry在Harry怀里大笑起来，发出咯咯的笑声，身体窸窣的颤抖。

“哦，Harry，你的嗅觉比beta还糟糕！”

Harry更加用力的抱了Barry一下，下巴枕在Barry头发上。

“也许我们应该出去尽情狂欢一番，这有可能是我们最后一次二人世界的旅行了。”

Barry猛的挣脱Harry，从床上一跃而起，像一只小鹿一样。

“好主意，所以我觉得我们应该按计划走完全程。我能坚持，我甚至还可以用神速力带着你跑到伦敦之眼的塔顶观光。”

 

“不，绝对不行，Allen！”Harry把枕头丢到Barry身上，大声吼道。

TBC


End file.
